I'll Always Remember
by Ohorat
Summary: Aku akan selalu mengingat saat aku menyadari tak ada lagi sosokmu disampingku. -KAIHUN- Yaoi, BL.


Malem-malem gini boleh nge-galau, kan? Kekeke~ ini author ketik begitu saja pas lagi denger lagu **Moon** **Myung Jin – Crying again** (**The Heirs Ost.**) Ini bisa dibilang ada kaitannya sama ff author yang judulnya **'What Should I do?'**

So, happy reading guys!

.

.

.

**I'll Always Remember**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Genre : Hurt

Rated : T

Warn : Yaoi, typo(s), OOC

Author : Ohorat

.

.

.

.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat-saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu.**

Ketika itu suasana terasa canggung karena aku yang pertama kali tertarik padamu. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi orang yang menyenangkan ketika didekatmu. Berusaha menyukai apa yang kau suka. Berusaha terjaga saat malam tiba karena aku selalu merindukanmu.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat-saat kebersamaan kita.**

Sejak awal, kau selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Meskipun terkadang sikapmu membuatku kecewa, tapi tak apa. Aku selalu menyukaimu. Dan akan selalu begitu. Aku sempat takut jika hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat-saat kau mengungkapkan perasaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan.**

Meskipun saat itu kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Hatiku sempat ragu awalnya. Aku takut bahwa aku hanya 'barang pelampiasan' seperti yang pernah orang itu lakukan padaku. Namun, karena hatiku selalu nyaman saat didekatmu, aku selalu berusaha meyakinkan dirimu bahwa aku bisa menjadi lebih baik dari kekasih-kekasihmu dulu.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat-saat kau menyanyikan lagu favoritku.**

Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai lagu-lagu yang kusukai. Tapi saat kau menyanyikannya untukku, itu merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat-saat kau melakukan '**_**crazy things**_**'.**

Dengan menyebalkannya, kau meletakkan kepalamu diatas pahaku lalu membiarkanku mengelus rambut hitammu. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi saat kau menarik tengkukku untuk mendekat agar kau bisa menciumku. Kau selalu berhasil membuat pipiku memerah hanya karena hal-hal gila yang kau lakukan padaku.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat orang-orang mengagumi hubungan kita.**

Ada yang mengatakan, _"Kau dan Jongin adalah pasangan favoritku!"_ dan juga, _"Kalian selalu terlihat romantis, aku jadi iri."_ Dan itu membuatku sangat senang bukan main. Jongin, kau adalah pria menyebalkan yang terkadang menjadi sangat manis dan membuat jantungku berdegup kencang karena hal-hal gilamu. Mungkin karena itulah orang-orang menganggap bahwa hubunganku denganmu terlihat romantis.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat kau tidak menginginkan apa yang kuinginkan.**

Berkali-kali aku mendiamkanmu dan kau selalu tidak mengerti. Saat itu kau meminta penjelasanku. Aku bertanya, _"Bagaimana kalau kita memiliki anak?"_ tapi kau membuat hatiku hancur saat mengatakan, _"Aku masih terlalu muda dan belum siap menjadi seorang Ayah."_ Aku menangis setiap malamnya setelah hari itu.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat kau melakukan '**_**crazy things**_**', lagi.**

Tepat pada tanggal 22 kau berlutut didepanku dan berkata, _"Would you marry me?"_ dan itu sukses membuatku menganga tidak percaya. Kau tidak pernah tahu sebesar apa rasa bahagiaku kala itu. Tapi, yang bisa mewakilkan perasaanku saat itu hanyalah dengan menjawab, "I will."

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat-saat kau membuatku kesal.**

Apa saat itu kau memang tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku? Kau selalu terlihat dekat dengan orang yang benar-benar aku tidak suka. Aku jelas-jelas dapat melihat bagaimana saat dia melihatmu. Hanya dengan tatapannya saja aku bisa membaca bahwa dia menyukaimu. Saat itu juga aku marah dan mengatakan, _"Aku benci outsiders dalam hubungan kita."_ Kau meminta maaf padaku dan aku memaafkanmu. Begitu sampai seterusnya.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat aku menjadi seorang Ibu.**

Anak pertama kita lahir. Aku sangat senang karena kau berada disampingku di saat-saat menegangkan itu. Kau tersenyum bahagia dan menyetujui saat aku bilang bahwa, "Namanya Jonghun. Kim Jonghun." Malaikatku menangis setelah mendengar namanya disebutkan.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat-saat kau ikut bermain peran menjadi seorang Ayah.**

Kau lebih dewasa dari yang kubayangkan. Kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Menggendong dan menenangkan Jonghun saat ia menangis, membuatkannya susu, dan menidurkannya saat aku lelah. Kau ayah yang hebat, Jongin.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat-saat kau marah karena cemburu.** Tapi kau membuatku hancur saat kau menyerah dalam pertengkaran kita dan memilih mundur. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu dan berharap kau kembali. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mendengar doaku. Kau kembali dan melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda dalam hubungan kita.

Aku memelukmu erat, sangat erat dan berkata, _"Jangan pergi lagi."_ Kau mengangguk dan membalas pelukanku. Dengan penuh rasa syukur aku melanjutkan kehidupanku denganmu. Merajut kembali kebahagiaan yang sempat terputus. Membesarkan kedua anak kita dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Namun bukanlah hidup namanya jika masalah selesai begitu saja.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat menyadari tak ada sosokmu disampingku.**

Tanpa sepatah kata pun kau pergi meninggalkanku. Membiarkanku sendiri dengan air mata bodoh yang seharusnya tidak ku keluarkan. Aku melihatmu yang semakin menjauh, membuatku memanggilmu dalam tangisanku.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat-saat kau menuliskan kata terakhirmu**, _"Semoga kau bahagia, Sehuna."_ untukku. Lalu aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, _"Apa aku bisa? Apa aku bisa bahagia tanpamu?"_ Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa berharap agar aku bisa melakukannya.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa membuat pipiku memerah karena hal-hal gila seperti yang pernah kau lakukan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatku nyaman seperti saat aku didekatmu. Tak ada lagi orang-orang yang mengagumi hubunganku seperti saat denganmu. Tak ada lagi yang membisikkan kata-kata cinta pada saat aku memejamkan mata dan membuka mata dipagi hari. Tak ada lagi yang membuatku kesal seperti saat kau memanggilku _Princess_. Tak ada lagi yang membuatku kesal seperti saat kau mendekati outsiders yang sangat kubenci. Tak ada lagi Ayah hebat yang sangat menyebalkan. Tak ada lagi yang akan menyanyikan lagu favoritku padahal ia membencinya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kupanggil '_stupid_' seperti saat aku memanggilmu. Tak ada lagi pelukan hangat yang selalu meredakan tangisanku. Tak ada lagi kata-kata penenang yang selalu membuatku terlelap di pelukanmu. Tak ada lagi Kim Jongin yang kucintai. Tak ada lagi _stupid_, pasangan si _idiot_.

.

.

.

Kalo ada yang nanya apa ini curhat author, bisa jadi(?) jujur, author yang cengeng ini masih galau gara-gara ditinggal pergi Jongin si kulit berpanu(?) dan semoga aja orangnya baca(?).

Seperti ff author yang sebelum2nya, entah kenapa lagu yang author dengerin selalu pas sama yang author alamin -_- bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, di cerita ini juga pasti sedikit2 ada lirik yang author ambil dari lagu diatas **#pribahasanyagaknyambung**

So, jangan bilang ini songfict, oke?! (?)

Seperti biasa kalo udah baca, jangan lupa **review**. Author ngetik ini sambil nangis tersedu-sedu, lho(?) **#terusss?**

_Nb: Stupid-Idiot itu panggilan sayang author sama dia(?) tapi kadang juga manggil princess, bukan Syahrini lho (?)_


End file.
